The present invention relates to a winding device for a fishing rod. More particularly, the present invention relates to a winding device for a fishing rod that is computerized and automatically winds multiple portions of the same fishing rod, simultaneously.
It is common place to employ guide eyelets to a fishing rod for the purpose of guiding the fishing line along the length of the rod. These guide eyelets are usually provided with semicircular bases which embrace the rod and are secured thereto by thread wrapped securely about both.
It would of course be possible for a person with a sufficiently high skill and dexterity to perform the entire wrapping function manually, with no tools or apparatus other than a spool of wrapping thread, by applying the following procedure.
The initial portion of the wrapping thread is wrapped around the fishing rod at the position adjacent to where the eyelet base is to be placed. The eyelet base is then positioned on the fishing rod and subsequent thereto a separate piece of looped wrapping thread is positioned adjacent to the fishing rod in the area of the eyelet base.
The remaining portion of the wrapping thread is then wrapped around both the positioned eyelet base and the separate looped piece of wrapping thread. The end of the remaining portion of the wrapping thread is slid through the loop of the separate looped piece of wrapping thread. The separate looped piece of wrapping thread is then moved in the direction opposite to where the eyelet is positioned. This movement causes the separate looped piece of wrapping thread to escape from the remaining portion of the wrapping thread while pulling the end of the remaining portion of the wrapping thread between the fishing rod and the remaining portion of the wrapping thread.
The end of the remaining portion of the wrapping thread is then removed from the separate looped piece of wrapping thread and pulled to securely fasten the eyelet to the fishing rod.
However, such a manual operation is subject to many difficulties, for example, the need for the separate looped wrapping thread, the maintenance of an even tension on the thread as it is wrapped around the rod, and the maintenance of a uniform angle of approach of the thread to the rod during wrapping. All of which are essential to a neat and attractive appearance of the finished job.
In my copending application entitled FISHING ROD WRAPPING DEVICE NEEDLE, filed on or about Jun. 6, 1995, I teach a simply configured needle that eliminates the need for the separate looped piece of wrapping thread during the wrapping operation.
Briefly stated, and with reference to FIGS. 1-7 and 9 and 10, the fishing rod wrapping device needle is shown generally at 1 and includes a body portion 2, a jaw blade major projection 3, a jaw blade major projection paw 4, a jaw blade minor projection 5, and a jaw blade minor projection paw 6.
The jaw blade major projection 3 extends smoothly from and is collinear with the body portion 2. The jaw blade major projection 3 has a jaw blade major projection inner surface 3A with a jaw blade major projection inner surface intermediate position 3AA. The jaw blade minor projection 5 extends smoothly from and is collinear with the body portion 2. The jaw blade minor projection 5 has a jaw blade minor projection inner surface 5A with a jaw blade minor projection inner surface intermediate position 5AA. The jaw blade minor projection 5 is disposed a distance frown and substantially parallel to the jaw blade major projection 3 and defines a jaw blade slot 7 therebetween. The jaw blade mayor projection paw 4 is disposed on and projects outwardly from the jaw blade major projection inner surface intermediated position 3AA. The jaw blade minor projection paw 6 is disposed on and projects outwardly from the jaw blade minor projection inner surface intermediate position 5AA and towards the jaw blade major projection paw 4. The jaw blade major projection 3 and the jaw blade minor projection 5 are reversely movable from a first position where the jaw blade minor projection paw 6 contacts the jaw blade major projection paw 5 to a second position where the jaw blade minor projection paw 6 does not contact the jaw blade major projection paw 4.
In operation, as shown in FIGS. 1, 1A, 9, and 10, the fishing rod wrapping device needle 1 is cooperating with a fishing pole 14 to secure the wrapping thread 25, that has been applied thereto. In FIG. 2, the fishing rod wrapping device needle 1 is shown in greater detail. In FIG. 4, the wrapping thread 25 is about to be drawn through the jaws into the needle eye 8. In FIGS. 3, 6 and 7, the wrapping thread 25 is being drawn through the jaws into the eye 8 of the fishing rod wrapping device needle 1. In FIG. 5, the fishing rod wrapping device needle 1 has secured the eyelet 15 and the wrapping thread 25 to the fishing pole.
Numerous innovations for fishing rod wrapping devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention, in that they do not provide a winding device for a fishing rod that is computerized and automatically winds multiple portions of the same fishing rod, simultaneously.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,995 to Torrence teaches a fishing rod winding machine that prevents the whipping and wobbling of the rod during rotation by use of a pair of spaced apart aligned chucks that are rotated simultaneously and opened/closed simultaneously.
Another example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,131 and 2,640,653 both to Wodetzky teach a rod winding machine that is mounted on a base plate supported by legs and includes an expansible chuck, a winding head with duplex winding sections, and a driving mechanism.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,827 to Striano teaches a fishing rod wrapping machine that includes a "U"-shaped frame with end walls, a pair of rollers journaled within the frame, reinforcing flanges inturned from the end walls, a carriage, a spindle mounted on the carriage, a bobbin mounted on the spindle, a guide element mounted on the carriage, and tension means on the carriage.
Yet another, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,155 to Fosnaugh teaches a fishing rod wrapping device that includes a plurality of spaced apart members mounted upon a base and provided with resilient clamping means and bearings.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,255 to Smith Jr. teaches a fishing rod wrapping device that includes a base, a pair of upright supports rising from the base, a horizontal support rod extending through the supports, break means for retarding rotation of a spool loaded on the support rod, and mounting means for mounting the break means.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,506 to Bishop et al. teaches a rod wrapping machine that has a rotating circular head with a sector-like opening and dual drive means to bridge the opening.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,561 to Cousin teaches a method for assembling a line guide to a fishing rod that includes a pair of relatively movable fixtures having die cavities adapted to receive an assembly of helical wire coils that move longitudinally and a line guide in such position that the legs of the line guide are fitted into the coils.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,448 to Schippers et al. teaches a winding machine that includes a transversing yarn guide embodying a toggle lever having one arm slidably guided in a pivotable guide rail, and clutch means that connect the guide rail and the adjusting members.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,684 to Mason teaches an apparatus for applying and wrapping guide line to a fishing rod that includes a stable bed characterized by three guide channels whereby means for bending the rod to permit marking guide positions and means for placement of and checking proper axial alignment of guides so placed can be carried out in the channel.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,606 to Seiders teaches a fishing rod eye tying device that includes a base member for receiving a plurality of adjustable rod holding members, a rotatable motor mountable on one end of the base member for rotating a rod held by the rod holding member and a shuttle for guiding the line to be wound on the rod in tying the eye in place, and tension means for maintaining tension on the line.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,981 to Cope teaches a fishing rod wrapping device that includes a fixed frame adapted to support one or more spools of wrapping thread for axial rotation, a friction device resisting rotation of the spool whereby thread may be paid out therefrom under a controlled and adjustable tension, and a support for the fishing rod adapted to support the rod in parallel relation to the spool.
Finally, an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,874 to Inamori et al. teaches an apparatus for winding rods that includes a movable carriage, a plurality of wire winders mounted on the carriage, and a device for moving the carriage to a selected position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for wrapping devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.